This invention is an improvement on a previous patented cladding method for pitched cable lengths, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,504. In this prior patent, a cladding is placed around a length of pitched cable wherein the diameter of the pitch element around the main cable portion had been reduced by hammering.
While this method resulted in an overall satisfactorily sized sheathed cable section, the stiffness of the cable in this cladded section increased owing to the increased density of the cable at this section. Owing to the fact that the cable is meant for flexible movement in yet another larger surrounding sheath, this lack of flexibility along certain segments is undesirable.
The object of the present invention is to reduce the overall diameter of a pitched cable, clad the reduced diameter section, and retain uniform flexibility through the length of the cable.